Big Town Court
The Big Town Court is where the baddies are taken by WPC Truncheon and the Traffic Policeman to be sentenced for their various thefts and offences. The Big Town Mayor and is probably the one who sentences them or a judge. It is also where the evidence against the baddies is kept like fingerprints on items stolen and their disguises. Witnesses often go to get the baddies (defendants) convicted. List of Baddie trials and individual evidence against them (Ranked by order of appearances) Two Masked Bank Robbers Fingerprints are on the money, camera footage, holding someone hostage against their will, eyewitnesses to theft and the chase. Plea: Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Life The Rascally Big Town Robber Fingerprints are on half the items he stole due to his prosthetic hands, stealing the Big Town Race Golden Trophy, camera footage, eyewitnesses (Mickey Mender and The Lollipop Lady) robbing items from police officers and babies (including police eyewitnesses and the Mayor himself) Plea: Not Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Life Bubble and Squeak Fingerprints on items they stole, camera footage, bomb making in the bank vault, eyewitnesses (including police) photos taken by The Visiting Man, Plea: Bubble = Not Guilty Squeak = Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Life (Due to bomb making) Nick and Rob Fingerprints on items stolen, camera footage, eyewitnesses (includes assaulting police) Plea: Both Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: 15 Years Min The Shadow Fingerprints on items stolen, eyewitnesses (includes police), camera footage, caught in disguise Plea: Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Life Big Bad Fingerprints on items stolen and scene of crime, eyewitnesses (including police), camera footage, caught in disguise, clothes left behind in swimming gala change room. Plea: Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Life The Beady-Eyed Robber Fingerprints on necklace and scene of crime, eyewitnesses (including police), camera footage Plea: Not Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: 10 Years max Big Bad's Assistant Fingerprints on items stolen and at scene of crime, eyewitnesses, camera footage Plea: Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Life Cake Gang Fingerprints on the cake and at scene of crime, eyewitnesses, camera footage of threatening the baker's business. Plea: Not Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Suspended Sentence Big Bad's Assistant's Girlfriend Fingerprints on the money, eyewitnesses, camera footage , busted in disguise Plea: Not Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: 10 Years max Penny Pincher Fingerprints on the music box and the stopwatch at the scene of crime, eyewitnesses (including police), camera footage by Bob & Job. Plea: Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Pernament Exile Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend Fingerprints on money, the ski clothing and the designer dress attached to the manniquin at the scene of crime, eyewitnesses (including police), camera footage (assaulting people in the ski dome) Plea: Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: 15 Years max Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend Fingerprints on the silver swimming trophy and a speedboat, eyewitnesses (Yellow and Blue team swimming coaches), camera footage, caught in disguise, clothes left behind in swimming gala change room Plea: Not Guilty (regretful for offending) Outcome: Convicted Sentence: Suspended Sentence Pickpocket Polly Fingerprints on three lots of money, eyewitnesses (Mr. Brillo and The Visiting Man) camera footage (squirting Mr. Brillo with ketchup in the Bowling Alley's cafe.) Plea: Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: 10 Years max Magic Paul Fingerprints on money and a tandem bike, eyewitnesses, (Granny Slippers and holding police hostage) camera footage (opening up a washing machine in the laundrette.) Plea: Guilty Outcome: Convicted Sentence: 10 Years max Defendants sentences (In order of appearances) Two Masked Bank Robbers.JPG|Two Masked Bank Robbers: Sentence Life due to holding someone hostage and against their will The Rascally Big Town Robber SS 37.jpg|The Rascally Big Town Robber: Sentence Life due to stealing from police officers and minors Bubble and Squeak SS 25.jpg|Bubble and Squeak: Sentence Life due to bomb making Nick and Rob.jpg|Nick and Rob: 15 years in jail The Shadow SS.png|The Shadow: Sentence Life due to stealing a famous artifact Big Bad SS 1.png|Big Bad: Sentence Life The Beady-Eyed Robber.jpg|The Beady-Eyed Robber: 10 years in jail Big Bad SS 19.jpg|Big Bad's Assistant: Sentence Life Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 1.jpg|Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend: Suspended sentence Category:Locations Category:The Big Town